


Bubbles & Beaches

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Other, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The girls decide to get away for the weekend. Fun, sun and friendship - what more do you need ...





	Bubbles & Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Friends
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/23633432468/in/dateposted-public/)

Ginger tresses pulled back  
Sea and sand waiting  
A weekend to relax  
Looking for her center

Auburn curls blown around  
Books and briefs left behind  
A weekend to forget  
Looking for her path

Pale strands tangle together  
Sprites and spirits calling  
A weekend to center  
Looking for her past

Jet locks hang down  
Dreams and doubts come together  
A weekend to bloom  
Looking for her forgiveness

Amber eyes search the horizon  
Giggles and games on the wind  
A time to forget  
Waiting for her friends

Whiskey eyes scan the cottages  
Baubles and bubbles in the breeze  
A time to reconnect  
Waiting for her peace

Icy eyes twinkle at the sight  
Laughter and love in the air  
A time to remember  
Waiting for her faith

Dark eyes flash in the sun  
Food and friends on the sand  
A time to forgive  
Waiting for her hope

Swift feet cross the sand  
Chasing bubbles in the wind  
A moment to remember  
Renewing her hope

Scarred hands dip in water  
Chasing flashes in the sea  
A moment to relax  
Renewing her faith

Pale hands skim the surface  
Chasing voices in the wind  
A moment to rewind  
Renewing her strength

Steady feet touch the sea  
Chasing pebbles in the sand  
A moment to reflect  
Renewing her mind

Eight feet in the sea  
Four voices in the wind  
Two days to remember  
One friendship made stronger


End file.
